


Some times happines is found at the most unexpected time.

by Geekygirl669



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg daryl dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Rick and Daryl find happiness in an unexpected time.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Some times happines is found at the most unexpected time.

A zombie apocalypse isn't exactly when you expect to meet the love of your life.  
But for Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes. That’s exactly what happened.

Sure when they first meet Rick was still married to Lori.  
And Daryl still couldn't come to terms with the fact that he's gay.

But when Lori died and Daryl saw Rick in so much pain he started to see the man in another light. Not knowing that Rick had already started seeing him like that.

Of course, everything went to hell for a while but they were eventually all able to settle down in the prison and Rick and Daryl were able to admit to each other that they had feelings for each other.

They didn't tell people that they were dating.  
They didn't know where things were going to go and they didn't want people to know until they know it was actually going somewhere.

When they hit the two-month mark of their relationship they relished that it was about time to tell everyone about them.

They obviously told Carl first who was really happy for his father.  
He told them that he couldn't think of anyone better his dad then someone who did everything to help protect them and the group.

Judith was too little for them to have to tell. But she already loved Daryl.

The rest of the group was more than happy for their two leaders. Happy that they had found happiness in a time were happiness looked impossible.

Nothing changed like Daryl was afraid it would. No one treated him different. No one cared that he was gay. They were all just happy for him.

It took Daryl a while to be able to show any sort of affection to Rick in front of anyone else but after a while he felt comfortable to Touch Rick around there friends.

Staying in a prison wasn't ideal especially with a baby but they were making it work.  
They had found ways to pull the top bunk of and make a double bed.  
The place was really starting to feel like a home.  
Like their home.

Soon Judith was celebrating her first birthday.  
Then her second.

And with her second birthday came something neither Rick nor Daryl ever expected.  
Daryl was pregnant.

They were happy of course they were.  
Daryl has always wanted to have a kid, and Rick had always wanted to have a big family.  
They were somewhere safe. So this wouldn't be anything like Lori's pregnancy with Judith had been.  
But their world was still filled with Zombies. The world had still gone to shit.  
And there was the whole Daryl was a man and couldn't give birth naturally.

They were happy about this but they were also extremely nervosa about the whole thing.

What if something went wrong?  
What is something happened to Daryl or the baby.  
What if something happened to Rick and he wasn't there when Daryl or the baby needed him.

Daryl found it hard to get used to not being able to do everything that he used to for the group but when he first felt the baby move he realised that he was perfectly okay with taking a step back from everything for the baby that he already loved so much. 

Rick went on multiple trips going out to look for as many baby things as he could possibly get. 

By the time the baby was there they had secured the last part of the prison and the place was finally starting to feel safe.

Life would never be perfect for them.  
They lived in a zombie infected world.  
Things would never be the way they were.  
Judith and the baby were going to have to grow up strong, they were going to have to know from a young age how to protect themselves from the dead, and they would never get the innocent childhood Carl did.

But they were happy.  
Somehow they has found real happiness in a time when the world had gone to shit.  
And that’s all they really needed.  
The safety that the prison provided.  
The happiness they brought each other and that their kids brought them.

Somehow during a zombie apocalypse they had found their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
